A variety of technologies for the detection and/or analysis of chemical compounds or entities rely on or require detection of ions (e.g., ionic forms of the detected compounds or entities). The present disclosure provides new methods and systems for achieving ionization of organic compounds. In particular, the present disclosure describes radio-frequency ionization (RFI) of organic materials.